


Superviviente

by nate3000



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Shooting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nate3000/pseuds/nate3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de los hechos de Orlando tuve que escribir esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude estaba en el centro de la pista de baile. Jude Adams Foster en un club. Aún le parecía raro. El hecho de que él se encontrara en un club gay. No raro por el motivo de ser gay. Hace años que dejó el tema de las etiquetas o la fase de no saber cuál era su sexualidad. Raro por el motivo de que durante un tercio de su vida fue un niño de acogida. Siete años en los que consideró que nunca sería adoptado. Que nunca encontraría una familia. Hasta que Lena y Stef llegaron a su vida.

Lleva meses viniendo a este mismo club. Todas las semanas el mismo día. Sábado.

Todas las veces llegó al club solo. Todas las veces abandonó el club solo.

No por no tener pretendientes, pero las intenciones claras de únicamente pasar un buen rato no era algo que le apeteciera. Buscaba algo. Algo más profundo. Una conexión que gritara en su alma que había encontrado a la persona perfecta.

Pensó que después de ser adoptado encontraría alguien en la escuela o durante el instituto. Pero no hubo ninguna conexión. Consiguió amigos. Algo que nunca tuvo. Gente que estuviera en su vida un poco más de los doce meses que pasaría en la casa de acogida hasta que tuviera que recoger sus cosas e ir a la siguiente y volver a empezar.

Sabía que encontrar algo místico en una pista de baile, donde sudor, alcohol y sustancias estupefacientes era altamente improbable.

Esta noche el club estaba a reventar. Apenas había sitio para moverse. Probablemente se haya pasado el aforo máximo. Pero eso es algo que suele suceder. No es que la gente se queje.

Jude continuaba bailando en la pista de baile. Rodeado de cuerpos que se movían al ritmo de la misma música como si fuera uno solo. Una marea de cuerpos en un baile casi hipnótico.

La música a un nivel atronador. Tan alta que Jude apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos.

Un flash al otro lado de la pista de baile le llamó la atención. La repetición del flash dos, tres, cuatro veces más le hizo parar en seco. Le pareció raro. No que la gente usara flash en un club con la iluminación tan baja. Sino porque la gente en esa zona del club habían dejado de moverse.

Otros dos flashes más le hicieron que el pelo de la nuca se le erizara. Eso no era el flash de un móvil.

Pudo ver como la gente empezaba a huir antes de que la gente a su alrededor se percatara. Empujando en su dirección. La gente empezando a molestarse hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba más allá. Al otro lado de la pista de baile la gente caía al suelo. Manchas de un líquido rojo tiñendo sus ropas.  
Esa noche en el club había un tirador. 

Jude estaba paralizado. Vio paso a paso lo que sucedía. La gente a su alrededor dispersándose. Ahora se encontraba en la pista de baile con espacio para respirar, al igual que él otras personas paralizadas por el miedo o quizá demasiado bebidas o colocadas para discernir si lo que estaba sucediendo era producto de su imaginación o estaba ocurriendo.

Más allá un tirador, con pantalones de camuflaje y camiseta blanca. Varias armas pegadas a su cuerpo, puestas en sus fundas. El tirador tenía suficiente gente cerca de la que ocuparse. Los más valientes lanzándose contra él para intentar derribarlo antes de que ocasionara más bajas y dejando tiempo para que la gente cercana pudiera alejarse, cayendo ante la fuerza de las balas.

Jude no podía moverse. No sabía lo que hacer. Sabía que tenía que correr. Pero le era imposible.

Lentamente pudo ver como el tirador se alejaba. Su cerebro no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Si estaba parado como era posible que se alejara. Hasta que la calidez en su mano le hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba siendo arrastrado. Alguien lo estaba alejando lo más posible de la pista de baile. Lejos de la masacre. Sus ojos aun clavados en el asesino. Todavía sin darse cuenta del espectador que no le apartaba la mirada y ahora estaba siendo alejado.

Lentamente sintió la mano que le sujetaba. La mano que le alejaba de allí. Poco a poco todo empezó a volver a su velocidad normal. Pudo entonces oir los gritos por encima de la música. Cada disparo resonando por todo el club.

La música a un volumen menor al que se encontraba en toda la noche. Jude vio al DJ sobre la mesa de mezclas. Muerto. El DJ dejó el volumen a un nivel que le permitía a la gente escuchar y suficiente ruido como para andar sin ser atrapados.

La mano que le arrastraba le llevaba hacía una de las salidas. Hacía un mar de gente que esperaba impacientemente su turno para salir. Demasiado impaciente para darse cuenta de su error. Hasta que los disparos los pillaron otra vez por sorpresa.

Un segundo tirador apareció por la salida de emergencia. Igual vestido e igual equipado. Más gente cayendo al suelo. Otra gente intentando abalanzarse sobre el después del shock inicial, sufriendo el mismo destino.

La mano que sujetaba a Jude cambió de dirección, la fuerza del empuje hizo que Jude mirara cara a cara al segundo asesino. Cruzó la mirada con el segundo tirador. Viendo un vacío. Detrás de esos ojos no había alma.

No pudo dejar de mirar al nuevo tirador. No pudo. El tirador se fijó en él. Tenía a gente delante, gente paralizada o intentado desarmarle y no pudo dejar de mirar a Jude.

Pudo apartar la mirada cuando el extraño le llevó a otra zona del club. Un laberinto de pasillos, escaleras, y zonas con diferentes músicas. Cuando llegaron a otra zona abierta Jude pudo sentir como el extraño paró en seco.

La fuerza que llevaba hizo que girara y fuera testigo de la escena. Más cuerpos. Jude pensaba que había comenzado en la pista central de baile. Pero no. Esta zona tenía más cuerpos que en la que habían abandonado.

Todo había comenzado antes. Esta zona había sido limpiada.

La mano le empujo hacía un rincón. Alejado de las luces, alejado de los cuerpos. En un rincón protegido por la oscuridad extraño se sentó en el suelo y colocó a Jude entre sus piernas. Sentado con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del extraño. Pudo oír la respiración por primera vez del extraño. Pudo sentir su calor. Aún seguía cogiéndole la mano. Podía sentir su respiración. Como cada bocanada de aire entraba y salía. Poco a poco empezó a sincronizar su respiración con el extraño.

Frente a él los cuerpos de la gente. No podía dejar de mirar sus rostros. Algunos parecían dormidos. Estos no habían visto venir el horror. Otros con muecas en su cara de pánico. Miedo y terror.

Apartó la mirada y vio las piernas de su salvador. Sólo para ver unos pantalones de camuflaje. Parecidos al de los asesinos.

Intentó escapar, comenzó a gritar, solo para que la otra mano de su salvador le tapara la boca.

“No grites por favor, no grites. No soy uno de ellos. Solo llevo estos pantalones porque me gustan. Por favor no grites, no grites” susurró la voz de la persona a su espalda.

Estaba llorando.

Jude pudo sentir como su salvador estaba llorando. Temblando. No era una amenaza. Y por poco lo arruina todo.

Y quizá lo había arruinado porque por la entrada a la zona apareció el primer tirador. Rastreando la zona. Quizá haya escuchado los gritos de Jude. Quizá esté revisando por si algo se le había escapado.

La zona que había elegido el salvador estaba lo bastante oscura para que no les vieran a simple vista. Únicamente los podrían ver si se acercaban o les iluminaban con una linterna. El primer tirador dejó la zona y volvió al pasillo.

Aliviados soltaron un suspiro silencioso. Solo para ser ahogado por un disparo atronador en la cabeza del tirador. Alguien había acabado con el primer tirador.  
El salvador de Jude decidió no dejarse engañar. Levantó a Jude sin esfuerzo y salió por la cortina que se encontraba en la zona oscura.

Siempre pensó que la cortina era decoración. Pero no. Otro pasillo este oculto. Poco iluminado. Únicamente el suelo con pequeñas luces de emergencia le decían donde pisar. Jude era incapaz de ver delante de sus ojos, no podía ver al extraño, aunque sabía que le seguía sujetando la mano.

Al final llegaron al final del pasillo. Otra cortina ocultándolo. El paisaje (scenery/scene) igual que lo recordaba. Cuerpos tirados por todo el suelo. El extraño se movió hacia la puerta de salida que intentó salir cuando apareció el segundo tirador. Se movía en silencio, pero seguía temblando.

Jude pudo por fin echarle un vistazo a su salvador. Hombros anchos, envueltos en una camiseta azul oscuro, piel bronceada, brazos enormes. Pantalones de camuflaje pero eso ya lo sabía de antes.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de emergencia el extraño paró en seco.

Jude era incapaz de ver porque paraban.

“¿Por qué paras?” susurró.

Se movió un poco para ver la puerta.

Una cadena y un candado se encontraban atrancando la puerta. El segundo tirador debió colocarla para evitar que entraran o salieran. Encerrando a los que hubieran podido sobrevivir.

“Me he equivocado, no tenía que haber vuelto, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, he fallado.”

Jude pudo escuchar los murmullos del extraño. Tiró del brazo por primera vez en la noche y vió por primera vez a su salvador.

No contó con que delante suya tuviera al hombre más atractivo que hubiera tenido el gusto de conocer.

Pelo rubio, ojos avellana. Bellos pero rojos, de todas las lagrimas que ha derramado.

“No has fallado, me oyes. Nos has mantenido con vida.”

El extraño le mira. Dolor en sus ojos.

“Me llamo Jude”

“Connor”

“Vamos a salir de aquí. ¿Me oyes?” susurró Jude. “Tú y yo vamos a salir por la puerta y vamos a vivir, ¿me oyes?”

Pero Connor no miraba a Jude. La mirada fija en la entrada a la pista de baile. Jude dejó de mirar sólo para ver como en la entrada los miraba el segundo tirador. Observandolos. Como si fueran presa. Ahora no tenían escapatoria. No podían escapar. La cortina se encontraba demasiado lejos para ser una opción y no tenían nada con lo que luchar cuando el tirador tenía un arma en su mano. Lentamente el tirador empezó a moverse hacia ellos.

Jude dejó de mirarlo y fijó la mirada en Connor.

“Mirame. No lo mires a él, Connor. Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a salir de aquí” empezó a susurrar Jude. Connor por fin dejó de mirar al tirador y puso la mirada en Jude. “No nos va a pasar nada. Vamos a salir. No te preocupes. No lo mires. Mirame solo a mí. Todo va a salir bien. No mires. No llores, Connor. Vamos a estar bien”

El tirador estaba a pocos pasos de ellos cuando levantó el arma.

“No va a pasar nada. Connor, no llores, vamos a salir de aquí con vida. No le mires. Sólo mirame a mi. Vamos a estar bien.”

BAM!


	2. Chapter 2

El disparo hizo que los dos se estremecieran. Lagrimas cayendo. Mirándose el uno al otro. No dejaban de mirar. Sólo estaban ellos. No había ningún tirador apuntándolos con un arma.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Más disparos retumbaron por todo el club. Jude y Connor sin dejar de mirarse. Una voz les hizo mirar a su alrededor.

“!LAS MANOS EN ALTO, LEVANTA LAS MANOS, ALEJATE DE ÉL!”

Jude y Connor miraron y pudieron ver como el tirador había sido abatido. Y un equipo de SWAT estaba apuntándolos. No, espera. Apuntan a Connor. Sólo porque lleva unos pantalones parecidos al de los asesinos.

Jude se pone delante de Connor para protegerlo. Connor intenta que se aparte pero Jude no deja que lo mueva. No va a dejar que el equipo SWAT le haga daño a Connor.

El SWAT comienza a gritar otra vez.

“APARTATE DE ÉL, ES PELIGROSO.”

“No es uno de ellos. Lo juro.” Intenta decir Jude, pero solo consigue susurrar. Puede sentir como Connor está temblando detrás suyo y le pide que se ponga a salvo. “Me ha salvado. ¡NO ES UNO DE ELLOS!” Jude consigue levantar la voz para que le escuchen.

El SWAT parece al borde del límite. Ordena a uno de sus hombres que registre a Connor en busca de armas, sin dejar de apuntar. Jude permite que se acerque pero no se aleja. Mirando cada movimiento. El segundo SWAT revisa a Connor y no encuentra nada.

Finalmente el SWAT ordena que los evacuen. Por fin Jude y Connor consiguen salir. En todo momento cogidos de la mano. Desde que Connor apartó a Jude de la pista de baile no le ha soltado la mano.

Cuando salen del club varias ambulancias, coches de policía y equipos de SWAT le dan la bienvenida. Dos enfermeros llegan hasta ellos e intentan separarlos.  
“Venid cada uno con nosotros, tenemos que reconoceros.”

Connor aprieta con fuerza la mano de Jude.

“No vamos a separarnos” le dice Jude al enfermero.

“Tenéis que venir con nosotros, tenemos que cuidar de vosotros.”

“No nos vais a separar” gruñe Jude.

“Dejadlos en paz, chicos. Llevadlos juntos a una sola ambulancia.”

“¿Mamá?” Jude suspira cuando ve por primera vez a su madre.

“Agente, el protocolo dictamina que tenemos que verlos por separado” empieza a discutir el segundo enfermero.

“Los dos se encuentran en shock y han visto más muertes que tú” le replica Stef. “El protocolo está para llevarlo a cabo, pero siempre hay algún momento en que debes ver la situación al completo para saber cuándo aplicar el protocolo.”

El segundo sanitario ve por primera vez a los chicos. Sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración acelerada. Lagrimas dibujando sus rostros. Sus manos ancladas como una sola. Nudillos blancos de la fuerza que deben estar aplicando para que no los separen.

El primer sanitario los lleva a su ambulancia y comienza a atenderlos. Toma de constantes vitales, pruebas de reactividad de la pupila. Los dos están en shock. Pero reaccionan. Preguntas sobre si han consumido alcohol o drogas son rápidamente contestadas cuando no han tomado nada.

Stef observa a su hijo. Está preocupada, pero puede ver claramente que está bien. Aunque eso no hace que deje de preocuparse. Un mensaje rápido a su mujer indicándole que lo ha encontrado sano y salvo es lo único que hace que deje de observarlo durante unos segundos.

Luego observa al otro chico. Aun siguen cogidos de la mano. Está vez más calmados cuando saben que no los van a separar. El segundo chico sigue temblando. No ha dejado de llorar desde que los ha encontrado. Nunca ha visto llorar tanto a nadie en su vida.

Cuando el sanitario ha acabado su trabajo y los deja en la ambulancia para que se recuperen ahí es cuando Stef se lanza a los brazos de su hijo. El impacto del abrazo hace que Jude se quede un momento sin respiración.

“Estoy bien, mamá” susurra Jude porque apenas puede respirar. “Me estas aplastando.”

Stef se separa de Jude con lágrimas en los ojos. El otro chico sigue cogido de la mano de Jude y parece tímido por no poder dejar intimidad a ambos.  
Stef le pone una mano en el hombro a Connor. “¿Estás bien, hijo?”

Connor mira a Stef y asiente. Stef le da un abrazo con la misma fuerza que le ha dado a Jude.

Una voz rompe el momento cuando se empieza a alzar hasta gritar.

“Mi hijo estaba en el club, MI HIJO ESTABA AHÍ DENTRO. ¡CONNOR!”

Connor se sorprende cuando oye la voz. Y puede ver como un hombre aparece entre los coches de policías cuando los agentes no pueden evitar que pase.

“¿Papá?” dice Connor en voz baja.

Pero Adam Stevens lo escucha y corre hasta su hijo. Le echa un vistazo por encima y cuando se asegura que está a salvo le abraza.

“¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?” susurra Connor.

“Sabía que trabajabas en el club desde hace tiempo Connor.”

Connor se sorprende pero aparta la mirada.

Cuando Adam se da cuenta de que Connor y Jude siguen cogidos de la mano se gira hacia Jude.

“¿No nos vas a presentar, Connor?”

“Este es Jude, papá. Me ha salvado la vida.”

“¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú me has salvado la vida a mí.”

Stef y Adam se miran y se sonríen entre ellos. “Soy Adam Stevens, padre de Connor” mientras le ofrece la mano.

“Stef Adams Foster, madre de Jude.”

Adam se gira a Connor. “¿Desde cuándo sois novios?”

Connor se sonroja de forma brutal. “No somos novios. No nos conocíamos hasta que empezó el tiroteo” susurra Connor, aún temblando. Stef coge una manta de la ambulancia y cubre a Connor.

Connor empuja a Jude hasta abrazarlo y envuelve la sabana para los dos, en todo momento cogidos de la mano.

Stef le indica a Adam que le acompañe para dejar a los chicos solos y hablar en privado.

“Me parece que va a ser complicado separarlos esta noche” le dice Adam a Stef.

“Eso parece” responde Stef mientras sonríe. “Habrá que decidir a qué casa los llevamos. No podemos dejar que se queden solos.”

Adam asiente. “Por supuesto. Después de lo que ha pasado, Connor no puede quedarse sólo en el dormitorio de la universidad. Y es mejor que haya alguien más para vigilarlos en el momento en que empiecen a reconocer lo que acaban de pasar. Que decidan los chicos donde quieren dormir.”

Adam y Stef se acercan a los chicos. Aún siguen abrazados y envueltos en la manta. Al menos parece que Connor ha dejado de temblar. Parece que ambos actúan como el ancla del otro chico.

“Jude, Connor” dice Stef suavemente para no molestarlos ni sobresaltarlos.

Ambos se giran para ver a los adultos. Sin dejar el abrazo los miran con miedo. Suponen que quieren separarlos, y eso es algo que ninguno de los dos quiere.  
“Es hora de ir a casa” aún ocultos debajo de la manta pueden ver como se abrazan con fuerza, con miedo de que los quieran separar. “Tenéis que decidir a qué casa queréis ir”.

Los dos jóvenes se miran sorprendidos. No esperaban este giro.

“Se nota que os necesitáis mutuamente así que es mejor que los dos os vayáis juntos. Adam y yo hemos decidido que no podéis volver al edificio de dormitorios de la universidad. Os tenéis que venir a una de nuestras casas a descansar. Pero os vais juntos.”

Por un momento los dos chicos se miran. No se conocen. No han hablado antes. Pero en los brazos del otro sienten una seguridad que no habían experimentado antes.

“En casa de mis madres, la cama de mi cuarto es pequeña” dice Jude tímidamente.

“En casa de mis padre aún está la litera de cuando era joven” responde Connor.

“Nos tendremos que conformar con mi cama supongo.”

Connor asiente y los dos se giran para ver a Stef y a Adam.

“Si no te importa papá nos iremos a casa de la señora Adams-Foster.”

“Puedes llamarme Stef, Connor.”

Adam sonríe. Pone una mano en cada hombro de los chicos y les dice.

“Lo que tenéis que hacer ahora es descansar.”

Con permiso del médico de la ambulancia los dos chicos pueden irse del parking de la discoteca. Han sido de los pocos que han podido escapar a salvo. Necesitan irse lejos de lo que acaba de suceder. Han sobrevivido, pero todavía les queda mucho camino.

Los dos chicos suben a la parte de atrás del coche patrulla de Stef. Está más que demostrado que no se van a separar. Stef sonríe para sí misma pensando como los chicos van a resolver el tema de la higiene personal o uso de la intimidad cuando no pueden separarse.

Después de un trayecto en que el silencio era la sintonía llegan por fin a casa. Jude puede ver encendida la luz del salón. Lena está despierta y mas que probablemente preocupada, aun habiendo sido informada por su esposa.

Todos entran a la casa y Connor puede ver como una mujer de mediana edad se abalanza sobre Jude. Al igual que con Stef siente que está en medio de una reunión que no debe observar pero esos pensamientos de pierden cuando Lena lo abraza con la misma fuerza, si no mas que usó con Jude.

Todos se sientan en el salón con varias tazas de té. Han pasado un infierno y necesitan calmar los nervios antes de poder pensar en dormir.

Jude se despide de sus madres y arrastra a Connor hasta el piso de arriba. Ya arriba en su cuarto se da cuenta de que ambos están sudados y se deben dar una ducha. Sus manos todavía entrelazadas desde hace ya casi un par de horas le dejan con temor de que en algún momento se deben soltar.

Connor se da cuenta de lo que piensa y le dice.

“Podemos darnos una ducha juntos, si quieres” dice vergonzosamente sin mirarle a la cara.

Jude se sonroja con el sólo pensamiento de poder ver a Connor desnudo debajo de la ducha pero sin perder tiempo usa la mano con la que sigue sujetándolo y se encierran en el cuarto de baño.

Deja dos toallas para cuando acaben y se queda paralizado en medio del cuarto de baño. Ahora es cuando se deben quitar la ropa. Connor vuelve a darse cuenta de en que está pensando y se empieza a quitar la camiseta.

Jude nunca ha visto a nadie quitarse a alguien la camiseta con una mano pero viendo a Connor hacerlo sin ningún problema y con fluidez se queda sin habla. Frente a él el chico sin camiseta puede ver un cuerpo perfectamente musculado pero Jude se fuerza a no bajar la mirada.

Connor se sonroja después de quitarse la camiseta pero aún la lleva enganchada en el brazo que aun está conectado con Jude. Connor le coge la otra mano a Jude y usa la que estaban usando para quitarse de una vez la camiseta.

“¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la camiseta?”

Jude asiente y entre los dos pueden quitar más fácilmente la camiseta.

Pronto los pantalones siguen el mismo camino y ya solo quedan la ropa interior por retirar.

Connor puede ver que Jude está incomodo estando sólo en ropa interior.

“Si quieres me puedo quedar esperando fuera mientras te duchas, no tenemos que estar juntos.”

Jude niega con la cabeza y sin dejar de mirar a Connor se quita la ropa interior.

Cuando Connor oye como cae con el resto de la ropa que llevaban sus orejas empiezan a sonrojarse. Y ahora más que nunca tiene que evitar bajar la mirada. Sin dejar de mirar a Jude se quita su ropa interior y ya quedan los dos chicos completamente desnudos en medio del cuarto de baño.

Los dos entran a la ducha y con más o menos destreza consiguen lavarse ambos.

Con las toallas envueltas a la cintura Jude le ofrece unos bóxers con los que dormir. Como van a compartir una cama pequeña deciden no usar más ropa de la indicada porque van a pasar calor.

Jude cree que va a ser incomodo o raro compartir cama con un desconocido que apenas acaba de conocer. Pero los dos tumbados en la cama, Jude abrazando a Connor por detrás, y siente algo familiar. Como si hubieran dormido ya juntos en la misma cama. Aunque sabe que es imposible. No se han visto hasta hace pocas horas.

“¿Jude?”

Connor susurra tan bajito que Jude cree que lo ha soñado.

“¿Sí?”

“Hemos conseguido salir. Hemos conseguido sobrevivir.”

“Te dije que lo íbamos a conseguir.”

Y con eso los dos cayeron en un sueño reparador.

Muchas horas después y ya con el sol fuera Connor se empieza a despertar lentamente. De lo primero que se da cuenta es que está abrazado a una almohada.  
No le daría más importancia hasta el momento en que puede sentir como la almohada empieza a respirar.

Abre lentamente los ojos y puede ver un torso, palido. Connor frunce el ceño y se da cuenta de que no reconoce el cuarto, y se separa ligeramente del cuerpo. Cuando ve a Jude, resoplar suavemente, aun tranquilamente durmiendo.

La noche anterior llega lentamente a Connor y empieza a temblar, causando que Jude empiece a despertarse.

Cuando se despierta puede ver a Connor empezando a llorar. El primer instinto de Jude es abrazar a Connor.

“Tranquilo, Connor. No pasa nada, estamos bien. Estamos a salvo. Ya ha pasado todo.”

Connor devuelve el abrazo a Jude, y quedan los dos tirados en la cama. Ocultandose del mundo hasta que tengan que volver a salir ahí fuera. Pero al menos saben que se van a tener el uno al otro hasta que tengan que enfrentarse al mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Que tal?
> 
> Debo continuar con lo sucedido?


End file.
